To get even
by candon
Summary: Because of Dib Gaz failed her history assignment so she does something to annoy him. Like Maybe have some naughty time with an alien.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"I'm so going to get back" said Gaz.

"Look how many times do I have to say I'm sorry" said Dib.

Gaz was already ploting her revenge when she saw a certain alein yell at Dib.

"Girls are stupid how can thet think Zim is hot and how can they want to sleep with him, those girls are not worth my time of day" said Dib.

"Does that mean you don't talk to them or touch their stuff?" asked Gaz.

"Like they don't exsit" said Dib.

Gaz began to formulate a new plan.

**The next day.**

"Hey Zim will you help me with soething?" asked Gaz.

"What is is little Gaz?" asked Zim.

"I want revenge on Dib but I want to do a thing that will annoy him to no end" said Gaz.

"What might that be?" asked Zim.

"I want you and I to sleep togather he will hate that his little sister is having sex with his enamy" said Gaz.

"So why don't you just tell him that instead?" asked Zim.

"Because I want to see the look on his face when he see's us togather and so I have something to do until I get my game slave fixed" said Gaz.

"Ok this sounds like Dib will be crushed I accept" said Zim.

"Good I'll meet you by the school entrence later" said Gaz.

Gaz in reality had gotton rid of her game slave years ago the truth was she sercertly harbored feelings for the green man.

**Later that day at the house.**

"This is my room right here" said Gaz.

Zim touched Gaz's cheek lightly pointing her towards him. Gaz enjoyed this little touch.

"Gaz I know this is just sex but I want you to know I've always wanted you" said Zim.

Gaz was in shock did Zim just say he loved her then he did something that surprised her even more he kissed her. This kiss came with a spark that set Gaz ablaze both in her heart and vagina. Gaz was getting lost in this kiss her very frist kiss never noticing her foot raising into the air slightly. Gaz was not a gental person and she knew Zim didn't have that word in his vocabulary or so she thought. This kiss was done with the skill and passion of a lover.

As the kissing intensified the couple fell on the bed. Gaz tried to be dominte while kissing Zim but as she lunched her tongue to assult his Zim's forked tongue was much stronger and easily attacked both sides of her tongue. Gaz broke off the kissing long enough to remove Zim's shirt. As they kissed once more Gaz ran her hand down Zim's broad chest that she heard so much about in the girls locker room. Zim sliped his hand under Gaz's shirt until he reached her small firm breast where he lightly grasped one rubbing it slowly.

Gaz couldn't help it as a moan escaped from her. She could feel Zim smile as they contuned to kiss. Gaz's moans gave Zim the confindence to continue it even aroused him. Gaz could feel Zim's throbbing, ridged erection along her side. She began to fantasize about it inside of her.

Zim removed Gaz's button up shirt to see that she was wearing no bra. Gaz didn't need a bra as it was uncomfatble and her breast were small enough that she didn't need the support and right now she was glad she wasn't wearing one. Zim ran his over the taut nipple rubbing it slightly. Gaz enjoyed the touch it felt so good. Zim pinched the nipple earning gasps then when he twisted it Gaz recived a painful pleasureable experince that caused her breathing to stop for a mintue as it was caught in her throat. Zim moved his hand then moved his mouth over the nipple licking it ever so softly. Then he bit down on the nippple while also sucking on it.

**"Ahhh don't stop baby don't stop"** screamed Gaz.

Zim moved from the the bruised nipple to the other repeating what he did to the other. Gaz couldn't deny it any longer her body needed Zim inside of her. She slid of his pants as well as his boxers hoping he would get the message. He did as he removed her pants but he did it slowly causing her sexual torment. Gaz could see that right now he was the dominit one that he was still in control of himself she heard that during sex men were mindless animals but being from a diffrent planet things must be diffrent.

Zim pressed his member agaisnt her opening rubbing it agaisnt her clit. Gaz gasped as Zim slowly entered her. She thought he would do it fast but he did it slow so he wouldn't hurt her. Zim soon met some resistence which told him she was a virgin. He pushed himself through breaking the membrane. Zim went slow pushing him self in and out of her staying with a even tempo until he belived she was ready for more. Gaz could feel as he pressed through the hymen breaking it taking her virginity with it. She was glad it didn't hurt that Zim was going slow she felt him restraining himswlf keeping a even pace some how she knew he was doing it for her which she was grateful for. Gaz remembered a girl telling her friends about the guy who just rushed into her breaking the hymen hurting her, she couldn't remember the sex as she was in pain the entire time.

When Zim felt that Gaz was ready he began to build up a faster pace thrusting into her over and over again. Gaz cryed out in pleasure with each thrust. Zim could feel himself building up about to com when he noticed he was slowing down as it felt like he was wading through mud thats when he noticed she was about to have an orgasim. Gaz had no idea how she could enjoy this experince when she felt a strange sensation. Heat began to build in the pit of her stomch then it travled down wards. This new experince caused her toes to go numb.

"Oooh Yes! Yes! Yes! Ziiimm!" screamed Gas as she orgasimed for the first time.

Zim kissed Gaz on the mouth then rolled off of her but he was still inside of her. As they lay panting covered in sweat Gaz wondered if what Zim had said was true or this was just sex. Zim wondered if Gaz would act like a irken women or one of those school girls he slept with but then again he never told them he loved them.

"Zim do you...did you mean what you said about feeling for me?" asked Gaz feeling weak and used.

Gaz did not like these feeling but she had no idea how to feel. Gaz had heard as well that a guy would kiss you frist, tell you a lie then act like they don't know you but talk about how they slept with you. Zim didn't kiss her he looked her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Gaz I have been with earth women before Ihave told them before and after it was just sex but I have loved you from the day I met you. I have thought about you non stop every women I been with was not who I wanted I have eyes that look but a heart that craves you and only you, Gaz you are stronger then any Irken female and that is one reason among many that I love about you" said Zim.

Gaz could see that he meant it.

"Come on lets go get some food" said Gaz.

The couple walked into the living room to see Dib standing frozen in disbleif as he had heard her crys of pleasure.

**"You slut you fucking dirty slut how dare you bring him into out house defiling your self with this freak"** shouted Dib.

Gaz had expected something but not that or what came next. Zim back slapped Dib into the far wall.

"Don't you dare insult Zim's mate ever worm baby Dib do you understand me!" said Zim.

Dib nodded his head in agreement. As they made themself's something to eat Gaz decided to ask Zim something.

"How is it you are so gental in bed but so friece when you slapped Dib?" asked Gaz.

"That is Irken design we are gentel when with our mates but are stronger when defending them thats how we protect the things we love" said Zim.

As Zim brushed past Gaz she could feel her breast they were sore to the touch but it was also full of pleasure she wondered if she could do something with it later.


End file.
